Bathtub Twincest
by Kuronekochii
Summary: it's all stated in the title. Yukio x rin. Hope you like it. Tip: go hide in a room or something.
1. Chapter 1

BTTC

Genre: Romance, Lemon?-(deleted out), Yaoi, Twincest.

I'm bored so I'll be writing my awesome random fanfic of YUKIOXRIN! Here goes nothing! Don't flame me!

* * *

Hi guys! bet you don't remember me... okay... so i've reuploaded this story back on but... well the -cough- scenes are well, deleted out to meet the rating criteria. so, all i can say now is well, ENJOY. (by the way, i really hope that no one had duplicate the story since i did send the original to some of you guys who requested it by email. :) )

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Ao no exorcist. If I did, Yukio will be with Rin, Bon and Shima will be awfully jealous and make themselves substitutes of Rin thinking he is straight but finds out much later that he is gay for his sweet TWIN!

* * *

It was raining heavily outside as the doors of the dormitory creaked open. Heavy steps were heard and a grunt resounded through the empty dormitory. The taller of the two walked at a snail's pace while the other limped to catch up with the pace. An arm hung over the bespectacled male as they headed towards the bathroom. A thud was heard and the sliding doors were opened.

Yukio helped his older brother to the changing area before turning the tap to fill the bathtub with lukewarm water. As the water rushes down the tap, Yukio took the time to undress his brother off the red gooey shirt and torn pants. Rin winced at the slightest contact of cold air on his sensitive skin as his boxer slipped down his hips. It came to him there and then that he was pure naked in front of his dearest brother and a blood crept up to his cheeks very slowly. He was carried bridal style and placed slowly into the lukewarm tub of water.

His body aches felt relieved as he soaked in the warm water. He gave out a satisfied sound and leaned deeper into the water. The door slid open again and a brown head stepped in with a towel wrapped around his hip. Rin blushed as he glanced at Yukio from head to toe before he sank deeper into the water.

'Shit... he's so adorable…' thought Yukio. He washed himself with soap before rinsing off and joining his older brother in the bathtub. Some water splash onto the ground as Yukio descended into the tub and Rin made way for his younger brother without staring at him too much. The masculine shoulders, abs and to summarize, his entire body was hell of an attraction. No wonder he was well liked by many of the school girls. Rin frowned without realizing that the other is closing the distance between them.

Rin felt something hover above him and two fingers tilted his head up by the chin. He flushed, seeing that his brother was just 2 centimeters away from him. He tries to look away but Yukio was able to secure the position of his face.

'' I want to keep him for myself and not let anyone close to him…" this intension crept into Yukio's mind as he leaned towards Rin and placed a chaste kiss on the soft tender lips. The other man was shocked at the contact and gasped in the process before Yukio kissed him again with something different. Rin felt something slick and warm invade his mouth and was uncomfortable. His breathing became unsteady as he tried to push his brother away though he failed.

"Nghnn… Yu…. – kio!...aghn.." his voice was muffled by the kiss and the invading muscle continued rubbing against his tongue. Rin tried to get out off Yukio's grip, however, he was held down and Yukio made his move. Yukio's palm caressed Rin's arms seductively before moving to his chest. Groping his muscled chest, their lips pulled apart and a trial of saliva connected both of their tongues. They were breathing heavily and Rin hitched and squirmed when Yukio flicked his nipple. The water splashed out from the tub as more movements were made. Yukio placed butterfly kisses on Rin's jaw line and nibbled his ear while tugging lightly on the pink rosy erected nipples. Rin moaned and spread his legs unconsciously. Yukio dived at that chance and teased Rin by caressing his inner thighs and attacked his pale skin neck.

"nii.. san…" Yukio breathed against Rin's neck, causing him to shiver with pleasure. He smirked as his hand stroke Rin's length agonizingly slow with the other still teasing one perk nipple. The blushing brother thrust into Yukio's hand and whimpered," fa…faster… mnn." Yukio brushed his thumb against the slit of his brother's length before palming the muscle. He was erect by the moans his adorable twin was making. He licked his brother's neck and marked the most sensitive area of the skin before kissing him fully on the lips.

He hauled Rin up to sit on his lap and rubbed both of their erections against each other. " yu..yukio…" Rin panted," I'm com… comin… AH!" semen blasted out of the tip and flowed in the water. Yukio snickered at the early ejaculation of his brother and whispered seductively in the bluenette's ear "Nii-san, I'm not done with you yet.." he nibbled at Rin ear to distract him as he played with Rin's entrance. The other hand trace down Rin's back, down to the base of the furry tail. Stroking the tail and rubbing it like it was purely another appendage. Never did both know how sensitive that certain tail was till the blunette moaned in pleasure and got stiff again. Taking a sudden interest of the fluffy tail, Yukio tugged and played with it. It unconsciously wrapped around his wrist meekly. While he continued, Rin was busy whimpering and clinging on the younger man. " yukio…" tears were at the brink of his eyes, taunting to fall out. Yukio brought the fur and wet appendage towards him and look at Rin sadistically before his canines sunk into that sensitive piece of meat. Rin let out a soundless scream as he came the second round and his brother snickered before kissing him fully on his lips as he recovered from his last orgasm.

The heavy breathing caused Yukio to reach the verge of his self control. Positioning his member against the close ring of muscle, he told Rin to breathe deeply before entering. Screams filled the bathroom and Rin clung to Yukio tightly like never before. Nails dug into Yukio's shoulder blades as he tried to get Rin to relax.

"Take it out… it hurts.. Yukio" Rin cried.

"Rin, it's alright… just relax.. You're too tight… just endure and I'll make you feel better in no time." Yukio hushed and thrust the rest of his length into Rin before letting him get used to it.

" It feels weird yukio…" Rin whispered as he tried to adapt to the penis in him. Yukio kissed him after Rin signaled that it was alright to move.

Yukio pulled most of his length out before plunging in and he continued. Water slipped into Rin whenever Yukio shove his dick in, hitting his sweet spot. "nghnnn…ah.. ah…. Hah…Yu… yuki..ohhahh"

"Nii-san… Rin… I'll never let you go… ever."

"never-ah.. will I, hah… Yukio~

A few more thrusts and pumps from Yukio and his name was yelled out.

"YUKIOHHH!"

"Rin…hah"

Rin slouched and laid his head on yukio's broad shoulders. Yukio leaned in and hugged his brother tighter and whispered in his ears," Nii-san… up for another round?"

A shiver ran up Rin's spine as his brother's voice resonated in his ears. He tensed up and looked at Yukio with a terrified expression. Yukio grinned from ear to ear as he carried Rin out of the bathtub and into their shared dorm…

"NO!"

* * *

Like it? if so then favourite the story! ~(3)~


	2. Chapter 2

BTTC chapter 2

Time for Rin's POV! woohooo!(i'm not drunk. mind you.)

* * *

The Stream filled the bathroom and the heat was so comforting. I stepped into the bathroom and I was only clad with a small towel covering my skin. The heat 'whoosh' past me as I made myself comfortable in the shower. Wetting myself, I dapped shampoo onto my palm and started rubbing and massaging it into my hair. This was the only time where I could take a break from all the TREMENDOUS WORKOUT my younger brother was giving me., be it mentally or physically. I continued my shower routine before washing off all the soap that clung onto my physic.

I tested the heat of the hot water bath and pour some aromatic essence in before slowly sinking my whole aching body into the tub of water. Everything was soothing, the heat, the water movement, smell and the surrounding temperature.

"Ahh… ii na kore… Yukio ga inaito… Maji saikyou!( Ahh this is nice… It's the best without Yukio here!)" I whispered and let myself be comforted by the soothing aromatic bath. My mind drifted slowly away from reality as I thought about some things that had happened.

Things have been on a better end for me after people acknowledged my existence and my aim to defeat Satan. All my friends have accepted me into their inner circle; all of us had gone through many trainings and task as in exwire and had been making improvements in our different selected categories of choice. Yukio has been supporting me and been there to help me other than you know, 'getting on' me all the time. I really appreciate the fact that he did not abandon me alone or fear for my existence after I indirectly killed otou-san. I would not want to bear the pain of losing another precious to me again. Yukio must be save at all cost, although he is a higher-class exorcist then I am, I want to protect him and I can't stand losing him. I don't want lose him at all, because… I… Love Him.

I immediately snapped out of my trance after feeling something moving. Right in front of me was Yukio, my brother, my twin and my LOVER.

"uwaah?! Yu.. Yukio? Since when did you come in?" I questioned him while trying to hide myself in the water.

"Rin… Why hide yourself when I've seen all of you already?" Yukio slowly caressed my face with his slightly calloused palm before answering my question," I have been here after you step into the bathtub Nii-san. Why were you so deep in thought? Anything troubling you?" Yukio was concerned for me and I feel that I was lucky to have his care but I did not want him to be worried so I shake my head slightly and stared through the water in the bath.

He came into the bathtub and sat down opposite me before hauling my whole body into his arms and held me close to him. He was stronger than the past Yukio who would cry for help and I would go to his rescue. His hold on me was comforting and I tend to lean back into his masculine frame.

" I'll be there to listen if you want to talk about what's troubling you." Yukio stated before cupping my face and kiss my cheek and lips. " hmm… Thanks." I gave him a warm smile before stepping out of the tub and getting dressed. He soon followed after me and we went to bed.

I slept like a pig till a nightmare woke me up from the nice warm sleep. I dreamt that every one of my friends disappeared from my life and gradually Yukio followed suite. I was practically left all alone with nothing to rely on, with everything precious taken away from me. I was unable to stay strong without Yukio there for me. I do not want him to go, or rather, I can't bear to be alone after he accepted me back into his life. He is my pillar of support he is the one that I will fight for. He is my point of weakness as well as strength. The dream of him leaving me was so real, it brought me back to reality that there will probably be a time where we will separate even if we are unwilling but I can only hope that it will not happen soon or that it is a fluke.

I sat up on my bed and turned my head to the left to look at Yukio's sleeping facial expressions. I stretched my limbs before tiptoeing to his bed and lift the covers before snuggling up close next to his warm comforting body. I didn't know that he wasn't asleep yet until he wrapped his large arms around me and brought me closer to his body. Soft lips encountered mine roughly and I moaned out as he groped my ass. He took this opportunity to stick his tongue into my mouth and explore. I responded to his kisses and we started battling for dominance within our mouths. Slurping, moans, groans and huffs could be heard in our room loudly as it echoes around the enclosed space.

Hands flew to grasps and contact any skin that it could touch as clothes were restlessly pulled off and thrown to a corner of the room. I cling onto Yukio as so did him. Breathing his scent calms my heart as he IS HERE WITH ME. We connected mouth to mouth again and tongues interlocked with each other. Separating to catch our breaths, Yukio pecked me from my temple down to my throat before sucking hard and marking me.

"Gah! Yuukiiioooo…" I groaned as he bit down hard on my sensitive skin. I felt blood ooze out from the wound and he was lapping it clean. He dragged his finger across my arm and interlocked his fingers between my smaller ones, he moved back slightly and stared straight into my eyes before questioning me.

"Had a nightmare?" he asked with concern and I simply nodded once before he consoled me and tried to convince me to share the things that had been bothering me lately. His brown irises were filled with love, care and worry. I gulped down my saliva and tugged him down by his hips. I snuggled into his warm arms and hugged him like a bear while burying my face between his neck and shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, I answered him," Don't Leave Me…" Sadness of reality overcame my control and tears forcefully rolled out of my semi-closed eyes. He cupped my face and made my face him straight. He kissed my lids and licked the tears that were escaping my eyes. He wrapped me tight in his arms to reassure me of his existence, " I promise you. I won't leave you ever because I love you with all my heart." He kissed me full on the lips again however, he held me with care unlike previous times when we rushed through sex.

He was gentler and loving as he caressed my face and abs. Butterfly kisses meet my skin from my neck to collar bone and down to my nipple. "hya…haa…. Yukio…"

Third person POV

Yukio licked and teased the bud slowly till it erect and he sucked at it lightly, playing with Rin, who panted heavily and was squirming for quite a while now.

Yukio's free hand went further down to palm Rin agonizingly slow. So slow the Rin was basically thrusting his hips up for more friction and whining for his brother to rub him more.

" Yukio… Hurry…" Rin panted intermittently between his voice and Yukio complied, stroking the length continuously and teasing the tip by his thumb.

" GAHHH!"Rin withered in Pleasure and his cum flew all over their stomachs and around his navel. Yukio licked his fingers clean in a seductive manner before kissing him deeply as ever.

Their tongues tangled and untangled, moving in and out of each other's wet and warm cavern. They separated and dived in, repeating this a m=number of times before gasping for air. All that could be heard was purely sexy pants and noises. Yukio placed to three fingers near his brother's mouth and Rin sucked those fingers, making them slick and coated with much lube.

He then inserted a finger at a time to stretch the place when he will be entering afterwards. Rin felt a peck on his temple before feeling something warm engulfing his privates. He cried out in pleasure as Yukio sucked and bobbled his head up and down with the stimulation of his sweet spot. He grabbed whatever he could feel for and held it tight in his palms. Yukio licked the tip and up the shaft with a little nibbling. Rin was overcome with the urge and he groaned out Yukio's name as he spurt out his seeds. Yukio swallowed Rin's cum and licked his lips seductively while eyeing Rin's hot tomato red face, which was filled with embarrassment.

The younger one positioned himself at the entrance and entered agonisingly slow. Rin panted unevenly but tried to regulate his breathing, so as to not tense his muscles and make it a whole lot harder to enjoy the fucking.

"Aishiteru daiyo… Nii san…" Yukio whispered sweetly in Rin's ears as he thrusted in and out repeatedly in a very slow pace.

Rin's breath hitched and he clinged cutely, into the arms of his beloved. Hearing sweet nothings and pants from Yukio, Rin blushed profusely. He moaned when the hard rod contacted his pleasure point and groaned, begging Yukio to quicken his pumps.

"AHH…..AHH MHNN… fa… faster,," Rin could not form a string of words properly and drool slipped down the edge of this mouth, making him the most erotic being that we could ever imagine.

Yukio complied to his brother's needs and rocked them rapidly, hitting Rin's prostate gland with every thrust. Yukio licked and interlocked their tongues again for a heated kiss. Rin bucked his hips up to meet every thrust from Yukio and to make more contact and friction.

The in and out movement was increasing in speed, which signifies that they were reaching their peak. Just another plunge from Yukio, both saw white and released their seeds all over and in Rin's ass.

The Seme collapsed on his Sweet lovely uke , covering themselves with the blanket. Snuggling close to each other's warmth and presence, they mumbled their ''I Love You'' s before drifting of to sleep.

* * *

i don't care! if FF wants to delete this and suspend my account, i'm okay with it! however, i want to really say that i tried my best to edit the scene to fit the rating without trying to ruin my whole plot. deleting the entire scene would just simply not have the same feel anymore...

For those who enjoyed or simply glanced through it, thank you for visiting!


End file.
